Just the Begging
by FireTamer666
Summary: A Death Note AU, There will be sex in later chapters and this AU has vampire and werewolves. L comes across Light during an 'unplanned' stroll. How will this meeting end love and happiness or death loss and despair. I suck at writing summaries.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so please be gentle but I would love reviews. I can't fix any thing if I don't know how. I'll apologize before hand for any grammar or spelling this is boy x boy relation ship don't like don't read. Also I might at some light smut if people would like it in later chapters. Here you go. ;)

* * *

The werewolf looked at the vampire's grinning face. He was mesmerized by the look. It reminded him of himself when he was young, before he got the handicap of being deaf in one ear. His other ear stood at attention waiting for the vampire to make the slightest sound.

"That's quite a look you have wolfy."said the vampire obviously looking down on the werewolf.

"I could say the same to you. I so wish for you to come down here so I can wipe that smirk of your face." The werewolf said almost snarling at the vampire.

The werewolf did not like to be referred to wolves as they were always considered dumb which was one thing he was not. Prideful yes, cocky yes, stupid no. He would never ever be referred to as a mangy mutt ever again. The vampire stepped of the branch he was standing on, landing him a few yards lower in front of the werewolf. The vampire smiled more when the wolf took a cautious step back.

"I don't bite," ,said the vampire "unless you want me to."

The wolf caught sight of something in the vampire's eyes that told him that he was completely serious.

The wolf shocked at the prospect stammered "N-not in your wildest dreams."

Tho he had said that he felt an instant heat flow into his stomach. He turned and began to walk away scared of what might become of him if he were to accept the offer. The vampire found this to be disturbing for some reason and grab the wolf's shoulder. The wolf surprised by the sudden touch jumped away and twisted around in mid air, making him land in a half crouched position with his claws and fangs out.

The vampire put his hands up and said "I just wanted to know your name."

The wolf sighed and replied "You can call me L."

"Well L-kun I'm Light. It's nice to meet you." with those few words the vampire was gone leaving the wolf to think about their encounter and what to do about it.


	2. Chapter 2

L walked in a circle for about an hour thinking. He finally decided to go home when the wind picked up. He followed the path he took to the forest out using his scent as a guide. He came across his entrance, a cave. He smiled at the simple trick. Most would turn and leave at the smell of rotten flesh alone. Next there was the two lions. The female being pregnant was more aggressive. The male trained especially to succumb the females wishes sat on the as far as he could away from her. Last was the hole in the wall that you couldn't see even with light and if you happened to notice it there was a hole dug eight feet down. L slipped into the hole after throwing the lioness a smile. So what if he was a feminist. He swings across the hole with the rope he had tied when he left. He walk further in to the earth till he came to his door, placed by him. L opened it and stepped inside. He breathed in the warmth that this place brought. He could here the river above him his favorite sound. He loved his home. It relaxed him and exited him at the same time. L crawled into his bed and began to drift to sleep.

 _L looked up into lights eyes right before they kissed. Light pressed down hard with his knees into the other boys groin casing a deep moan to escape his lips. Lights hands went under L's shirt softly running over the others boys skin. L took in a sharp breath. Light took back his lovers lips and began to kiss heavily while L, surprising him self did the same. Light broke the kiss looking down at L with passionate eyes as his fangs slowly took form. They shined an ashen white before they disappeared from his sight._

L rapidly sat up grabbing his neck. He let out a sigh of relief. _Nothing happened. It was just a dream._ L stared to move when he felt his erection. _Shit. I need to take care of this._ L slipped out of clothes and began to lightly stroke his member. His thoughts crept back to the dream. How Light-kun pressed his knee to his groin. L's thoughts only got darker as he imagined what Light might have done. _Lights hands slipped under the werewolf's pants and slipped around the growing member. L arched his back at shifting his hips upward at the others invisible touch. The invisible Light then quickened the pace. L's hips began to move involuntary to the invisible touch. L came moaning Light's name._

"I never thought that I would get the pleasure to see that if found you."

L turned his head seeing...


	3. Intruder?

L turns away from the intruder knowing he would be coming. As L stoked the fire. Light looked around the room seeming to feel content that he knew where everything was he grabs the werewolf around the waist and pulls him close. "To be in such a state in front of me is really asking to get fucked." whispers Light. L doesn't hear do to that fact it was his deaf ear. L let's out a sigh before trying to break from the intruder's arm. He hated being reminded that his ear was no longer working and on some days it could cause him to attack a person. Light wasn't very happy with this escape and pushed his lips to the others man hungrily. L did a quick double take. Whatever the vampire had said had been something he wanted a reaction to. A smile formed on L's lips as the thought came to mind of using his advances against him. L push against Light's lips hard and deepened the kiss. L licked the bottom of Lights lips asking for access. The reply of opening lips came reluctantly. Soon the two were fighting for dominance in a dance of tongues. Light was soon being over run by the werewolf. The back of his knees hit the back of the bed when he separates from the kiss. He's panting heavily while L stands with a smirk. Light holds up a finger signaling him to wait.

"You can't possibly expect me to stop now." He says pushing Light on to the bed. Light allows himself to fall against his better judgment. L positions himself so that his straddling Light. Through the jeans L can feel Lights swollen member pushing against his own. L moves his hips ever so slightly to rub the two together. Light sucks in a gasp of air. L smirks as Light goes go grab L's hips. L begins to kiss Light slowly and begins to get faster. When he is sure that Light isn't a percent aware of what's going on he moves his hands into the drawer. _This is going to be fun._ Thought L. He slipped the object around the vampires wrists without him noticing until he had to pull it tight. The golden haired teen looked up in shock as he tried to move his hands.

L smiled. _This is exactly what I thought would happen._ He thought. The smile faded. L got of the vampire and began to search for cake. The vampire began to struggle. L found his strawberry cheesecake and be began to eat. He shifted into his usual sitting manner were his legs pushed against his chest. The vampire began to stare at the werewolf in amazement. _He really sits like that._ He thinks to him self. "What are you smiling at?" L asks making him come back to his senses. "Guess." Light says not bothering to fulfill the answer. "27% that this is the first time someone has gotten the upper hand on you and your exited to what comes next. 33% You are into this kind of thing and are waiting for me to come back and play with you. 40% your laughing at the way I sit."

"And what if you right?" Light asks. He gets smacked. "How dare you laugh at the way I sit." L feeling compensated for being laughed at goes back to eat his cake. "When was the last time you ate?" L asks the vampire still recovering from shock. "Yesterday. Why?" Light asks. "I think I'll leave you here for a while." With that the ravened hair left.

 **A/N**

Ok Well I'm thinking of adding Matt Mello and Near but I don't know what to make them your help would be appreciated.


	4. Goosebumbs

Ok I fixed this.

Light PO/span/p  
Light was more than pissed. He was furious, even if he was a little turned in by the cuffs. Walking out while he was like this. He can't even jerk off. Oh when the wolf gets back he was going to bend him over and make him scream his name. He was going to pay in blood sweat and come. All the begging in the world couldn't stop him. His erection twitched in response to the mental image. Oh how am I going to kill that werewolf over and over again. He didn't have time or this.

L POV  
L walked the winding trail practically skipping. He just couldn't control the rush from cuffing kira, KIRA. The vampire he had been hunting for 3 months now was finally in his claws. That bastard had let a trail of gutted and blood drained victims of every race scattered across the world and to anyone who he deemed irresponsible with their power was killed. First the announcement: Someone close to the victim would die with a target painted on the forehead. Next he would slowly kill anyone who dared help the target. After that he would show him self to the victim and carve their crimes into them. Last, after they had healed he would kill them make it look like an accident but the heart would always be gone. L had only found him do to an abnormally in his killing. Their was always an increase of victims in Ryuk's town when ever Kira wasn't killing. Ryuk happened to be L's friend and so he kept an eye out on the place. Now Kira was in his clutches what was he going to do with him? Sexual torture sounded just about right.


End file.
